Together At Last
by passions-luvr
Summary: Ethan and Theresa are together and love each other very much, until one day when everything around them begins to unravel.
1. Ch 1 The Betrayal

AN: Okay everyone... This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Theresa is at her and Ethan's house in bed with Noah. They are kissing very passionately. Noah roams his hands on Theresa, touching her all over her body. Noah knew that Ethan was away on a business trip so he figured it was time for him to make his move. Little did he know that Ethan was on his way home at this very moment.

Ethan wasn't expected home for another three days, but he wanted to surprise Theresa by coming home early. Little did Ethan know what he was in store for. As he pulled into the driveway he heard the windows in him bedroom rattling. Ethan ran inside to check things out and make sure that Theresa was okay.

He heard Theresa's voice in the bedroom and came to a realization that she was all right. He went to the bedroom to surprise Theresa. He began to open the door to their bedroom when he heard Theresa say Noah's name. He knew that they had, had a past together and decided to listen for a bit before he opened the door.

**Inside the bedroom**

"Theresa, are you sure that Ethan isn't coming home for another three days?"

Theresa looks at him softly.

"Of course I am Noah. I love you! Ethan won't be back for another three days... and don't worry. He doesn't suspect a thing. He's clueless. He trusts me. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know", Noah says nervously. "I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right."

"Oh well... It's only a feeling. Now shut up and kiss me!"

**In the hallway**

Ethan's heart breaks at hearing Theresa say these words.

"What? That can't be Theresa. I'll rip his head off."

Ethan opens the door only to find his true love in bed with Noah making love to him.

"What the hell is going on in hear?" Ethan yells.

"Ethan, it's not what you think," she says jumping up from the bed.

"Not what I think??? NOT WHAT I THINK?!?! You're in bed with him. What am I supposed to think? ," Ethan yells even more furiously at the thought that Theresa would act as though it was nothing.

Noah wraps his arms around Theresa and says, "Don't worry. You've still got me baby."

"Baby? No! Get your hands off of her! ," Ethan says stepping forwards.

"I won't. Ethan, Theresa and I are together now and she is going to marry _me, not you. _This has been going on for a while now and...."

Theresa jumps out of the bed wrapping a sheet around her interrupting him. "A while? No! It's only been a couple of days."

Noah tries to pull Theresa back into bed with him. "Come on baby. You know you want me. You told me that. Remember?"

"I only told you that so that I could have some of the money and other stuff that you promised me I could have if I came back to you for even a day."

"Wait," Ethan says interrupting them. "Theresa, what do you need money for? I have money."

"I know honey, but I wanted to help and I didn't want you to be the only one spoiling him or her."

"Him or her? Just a minute," Ethan said walking over to Theresa and grabbing her hands. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Theresa says excitedly. "Yes... I am pregnant."

"Oh baby! That's fantastic!" Ethan picks her up and spins her around. "I can't believe it. How long have you known?"

"For around three or four days." Theresa replies happily.

"I told you!!!" Noah yells, interrupting them.

"Told us what?" Ethan asks angrily.

"You see Ethan, you trust Theresa way too much. You should really know that that's not your baby Theresa is carrying. Theresa and I have been having sex for a while now. That's my baby. There's no doubt about it." Noah looks at the happy couple.

"_There is no way Ethan is raising my baby with Theresa. It'll be over my dead body." _Noah thinks to himself.


	2. Ch 2 More Heartache

Chapter 2

"NO," Theresa yells. "It's not your baby Noah and you know it. So, _please_ stop lying."

"I won't stop Theresa. You know just as well as I do that, that's my baby," Noah says satisfied by the look on Ethan's face.

"I didn't have sex with you Noah," she says looking into his cold, hard eyes. She turns around and faces Ethan. She walks towards him. "Ethan, you have to believe me. I didn't sleep with him. I didn't."

"I know Theresa. I can see it in your eyes. I believe you."

Theresa jumps up in Ethan's arm wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you Ethan! I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. With all of my heart I love you."

"Wait just a minute," Noah says walking up to both of them. "How can you love her when she _just_ got done having sex with _me_?"

"But I _didn't_. Just _shut up_ Noah. Okay? SHUT UP!!!" she says, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Look, back off Noah. If Theresa says that she didn't sleep with you then she didn't." Ethan says taking a step toward Noah.

Noah looks at Ethan. "Alright then. If she didn't sleep with me Ethan, then why is she naked and wrapped up in a sheet? Well Ethan. Answer that if you can. Ask her. Look her in her eyes when you ask her." Noah smiles smugly. _"Gotcha!" _he thinks to himself.

"Theresa, is this true?" he asks, hurt evident in his voice. "I mean, just because your naked doesn't mean that you two did anything together, right?"

Theresa doesn't say anything. She just stands there crying even harder. Ethan walks up to Theresa and grabs her hands in his.

"Theresa, please tell me. I deserve to know. I _need_ to know. Tell me that Noah is lying. Tell me that he was trying to take advantage of you or something. Dammit Theresa!! SAY SOMETHING!!!"

"Ethan... I... I... I can explain," she says with her voice trembling. She had never seen Ethan angry like this before and it scared her.

"No. You don't need to explain Theresa. How could you do this to me? It's one thing to do it behind my back, but it's a whole other thing when you stand here and lie to me in my face. You know how much I hate lies Theresa. I thought you loved me."

"Ethan, I _do_ love you. I'm sorry. Just please... listen to me." She walks towards him.

"No. I'm done listening to lies. I'm out of here."

Ethan turns around and walks out of the bedroom with Theresa right behind him.

"Ethan, please stop. Don't leave me. I love you."

Ethan continues walking. He opens the door and turns to Theresa. Giving her one last look he steps out the door and slams it behind him.

"NOOOO!!!"

Noah walks up behind Theresa and wraps his arms around her. Whispering in her ear he says, "Now what? You've lost him Theresa. He doesn't want to be with you anymore."

Theresa jumps away from him and starts yelling, "The only reason Ethan is angry with me is because _you _lied to him and told him that I had sex with you when you know very well that it was _not _like that."

"So I told a little lie. Big deal. At least now I can have you all to myself."

Noah walks up to Theresa grabbing her by her wrist. He drags her back to the bedroom with Theresa kicking and screaming the whole way. When they reach the bedroom Noah throws Theresa onto the bed and gets on top of her.

"Stop it Noah!!!"

Noah doesn't listen and begins to kiss Theresa's neck.

"Somebody help me!!!"

Noah gets up and slaps Theresa across her face. Then he throws her into the wall.

"Shut up bitch!!! Now you listen to me. You are going to be with me and that is final. You are going to be with me in every way that I want you to and that is final. Do you understand me?" Noah yells.

"No," Theresa cries.

"What did you say?" Noah kicks Theresa in her side making her fall to the ground in agony.

**On the road**

"_I can't let my marriage fall apart because of this. Maybe Noah was just putting up a front because he wants to be with Theresa," _Ethan thinks to himself.

"No, I know what happened. Why am I even wasting my time thinking about this?" he says out loud. "I'm going to call Chad. I can sure use a drink about right now."

Ethan reaches in his pocket for his cell phone, when he realizes it isn't there. "Dammit. I forgot my cell phone back at the house. I guess I'm going to have to go get it." Ethan says. Turning the car around, he heads back home.


	3. Ch 3 Pain

Chapter 3

"Aghhh!!! Somebody! Please... if you can here me... please help me," Theresa screams at the top of her lungs.

"I said shut up you little tramp." Noah picks Theresa up and begins shaking her violently.

Ethan pulls up in the driveway of his home and turns off the car. As he gets out of the car, he hears Theresa screaming. He runs up to the front door and unlocks it as quickly as he can. Once Ethan gets the door unlocked he runs through the living room and into the hallway. Halfway down the hallway Ethan knocks over a vase, sending it to ground in a loud crash.

**In the bedroom**

Noah stops shaking Theresa when he hears the sound of something breaking.

"What was that?" he asked turning his head in the direction of the door. "I would go check it out but I wouldn't want you to run off."

"You might want to check it though, you know? I mean it could be someone coming to visit me and you wouldn't want them to see this. So you really should go check it out," Theresa says with her voice shaking.

"How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP???" Noah says slapping Theresa across the face again.

**In the hallway**

Ethan reaches the bedroom door, but when he goes to open it he finds out that it is locked.

"Theresa!? Theresa, are you okay?" Ethan yells with fear in his voice. "Is that you?" Ethan begins to panic because Theresa is not answering him. "Theresa open the door!!!" He starts beating on the door and running in to it trying to get it open, but to no advantage because it wouldn't even budge. "I better call Luis," he says to himself. Ethan runs to the phone and picks it up. He dials the police station.

"Hello? Harmony P.D. What's the emergency?" Luis says answering the phone.

"Luis?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah, it's me. What can I do for you Ethan? And why are you calling the station to talk to me when you know that it's for emergencies. Also...."

Before he can say anything else Ethan interrupts him. "Luis, you need to come over to my place as soon as possible. Like right now," Ethan says frantically into the phone.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Theresa."

"What about Theresa?" Luis asks getting worried.

"Don't ask questions. Just get over here now. You'll find out when you get here."

"Alright. I'm on my way." Luis hangs up the phone and runs out of the police station. He hops in his car, turns on his lights, and begins speeding off to Ethan's.

Ethan throws the phone down and yells again. "Theresa! Baby, open the door please."

"I can't. He won't let me. Ethan please help me!"

"Who Theresa? Who's in there with you?" Ethan asks angrily.

Noah yells towards the door. "Who do you think is in here? Theresa doesn't need you. She's got me. Now go before I really hurt her."

"Noah so help me God if you laid your hands on Theresa I am going to kill you." Ethan bangs on the door some more.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make threats that I knew I couldn't make happen."

"Noah shut up," Theresa says.

Noah leans toward Theresa and whispers, "Look Theresa. You're making me really angry, so why don't _you_ shut up?"

"Don't you touch her." Ethan yells. _"Where the hell is Luis?" _he thinks to himself. As if on cue Ethan could hear Luis' sirens.

Luis pulled up in the yard and no sooner than he had stopped the car had he jetted off into the house.

"Luis, thank God you're here. The door is locked."

"Alright I'll knock it down then." Luis stepped back a few steps and then ran into the door. The door didn't budge. He tried again and still nothing happened. After trying several more times Luis turned to Ethan and said, "Dang Ethan. What kind of locks do you have? Stand back I'm going to shoot the knob."

Ethan did as he was told and Luis shot at the doorknob. After shooting at the doorknob Luis kicks open the door. He runs into the bedroom with Ethan right behind him.

"Ethan you go to Theresa and I'll take care of him," Luis says heatedly.

Ethan nods his head. He runs to Theresa as Luis runs to Noah.

Noah is facing the window with his back turned to them. He doesn't even know they are in the room, because he had turned the radio on to defend the screaming. Luis puts his hand on Noah's shoulder, not even noticing that it is Noah and turns him around.

Shocked Luis says, "Noah, hey man. How is it going?"

Noah looks at Luis strangely wondering why he is not beating the crap out of him right now.

"Why didn't you open the door for us? Man, I'll tell you, it's a good thing you were in here with Theresa to catch the guy who was here with her. So, where is he? Did you hit him good?" Luis laughs jokingly.

"No," Noah replies blankly.

"Well, why not? Where is he? Did he get away before you could catch him?" Luis asks.

"No," Noah replies blankly again.

"Well, I don't see him anywhere, so....."

Before he can finish Noah interrupts him. "I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to do it. I love her."

Luis gets a surprise expression on his face. "What are you saying? Did you do this to Theresa?"

"Yes" was all that Noah could say. He knew that there was no reason to lie. _"It doesn't really matter anyways. My dad is a cop. There is no way that my dad would arrest me."_

"What?" Luis asks furiously. You mean to tell me that you are the one who hurt Theresa like that? What came over you?" Luis steps towards Noah and grabs him by the shirt, shoving him into the wall. "I'm going to kill you."

Luis begins beating him. Once he is finished giving Noah his beating, he handcuffs him and tells him to sit on the bed and stay there.

"Theresa, are you okay? What did he do to you?" Ethan asks Theresa softly.

"Ethan," Theresa raises her hand and puts it on his face. "Why did you leave me? I didn't sleep with him. You...."

"Shhh... Be quiet, okay? Save your strength. I _do _believe you. I love you and I'm never going to leave you again. I promise that to you. Now please, you have to tell me what he did.

"He... h.. h.. it me and he k.. k.. icked me, and...." But before she can say anything else to Ethan she passes out.


	4. Ch 4 Bad News

I do not own all of these characters. I am not in any way affiliated with Passions. I'm just a die-hard fan.

Chapter 4

"Luis, quick!!! Call the ambulance. She's passed out!!!" Ethan yells to Luis.

"What?" Luis asks running over to where Ethan and Theresa are. "Theresa, get up." Luis shakes her lightly trying to get her to wake up, but there was no use, she wasn't moving. He calls the ambulance while kneeling on the ground next to Theresa.

"They're on their way and I think Sam is coming too," Luis says to Ethan.

"Good." Ethan leans over and kisses Theresa on the cheek. While rubbing her hair, he says, "You're going to be okay Theresa. I promise you. You and the baby are going to be just fine."

Upon hearing this Luis looks at Ethan with a shocked expression on his face. When Ethan doesn't say anything he asks, "What did you just say? Did I hear you correctly? Theresa's pregnant?"

"Yeah Luis."

"Well, congratulations, but why didn't anyone tell me before?"

"We haven't told anyone yet. I only just found out myself earlier today," Ethan says to Luis.

"Hmmm… If anything happens to that child, there is going to be prices to pay," Luis says while looking at Noah fiercely.

"Don't worry Luis," Ethan says. "If anything happens to my baby, I'll kill him. What am I saying? I'm already going to kill him. No one is going to hurt my wife and get away with it."

"Same here Ethan. Same here. No one hurts my kid sis and gets away with it."

They both turn back to look at Noah once more.

After what seems like forever, the ambulance and Sam finally arrive. Sam says to the paramedics, "So, do you know what happened?"

The paramedics reply while running into the house, "No. All we were told is that there is a woman who was severely beaten by someone."

Sam follows behind the paramedics.

Luis runs out into the hallway. "We're in here. Hurry!!!"

Once they reach the bedroom the paramedics run over to Theresa and start checking her vitals.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ethan asks frantically.

"Sir, calm down and please stand back. You're just in the way."

"Dammit, she is my wife. Don't you dare tell me to calm down."

Sam and Luis run over to Ethan.

"Ethan, why don't you come over here for a moment to answer a couple of questions for me?" Sam says.

Ethan does as he is asked and follows Sam and Luis.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well, I'm not really sure as to what went on in here," Ethan replies.

"Yeah. We were outside the door and couldn't get in so we don't know what happened," Luis offers.

"Can you tell me who did this to her then?"

"Sam, I don't think you're going to be too happy when you find out who it was. I know I'm not happy at all. As a matter of fact, I was shocked when I found out," Luis says to Sam.

Sam gives Luis a confused look and then asks, "What do you mean Luis? Who was it?"

"Take a look over on the bed."

Sam looks over to the bed and he too is shocked when he sees Noah sitting there with handcuffs on. Noah looks up at Sam and then looks away.

Before Sam can say anything, the paramedics come over to them and tell them that they are going to the hospital now.

"Ethan, do you want to ride in the ambulance with her?" Luis asks.

"No, you go on ahead. She is after all your sister. I'll stay here and fill Sam in on a couple of things and then I'll be there."

"You sure Ethan?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few. Call me if anything happens."

"You got it." With that said Luis was out the door and into the ambulance with Theresa.

Sam looks over at Noah again. "Noah?" Sam asks as though he is amazed.

"Yeah dad. It was me." Noah hangs his head down low.

"Why son? Why did you do it? Theresa is like your best friend."

"It's hard to explain, but… it wasn't all that bad," Noah says standing up and walking towards Sam and Ethan.

"Not all that bad?! Yeah right!!!" Ethan interrupts with fire in his eyes. "How can you say it wasn't all that bad?"

Ethan looks over to Sam. "Sam, he threw her into a wall, slapped her, kicked her, and God only knows what else."

Ethan looks back over to Noah. "And you know she is pregnant. You were there when she told me. I just hope that Theresa and my baby are going to be okay, because if they're not…" Ethan says grabbing Noah by his shirt. "So help me God your son will _never_ say another word or see another day again." With that said Ethan pushes Noah away.

"Wait a minute. She's pregnant?" Sam asks. "Noah, you did this to your _best_ friend _knowing_ that she was pregnant? Tell me now," Sam says walking towards Noah. "Why?"

"Dad," Noah says angrily. "I wanted her. I still want her and when she said no to me and told me she was going to stay with Ethan and she didn't want to be with me it made me angry. I _love_ her dad and I just wanted to be with the woman I love. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Like hell!!! You stay away from her. If I ever see you go near her again I swear to you that I _will _kill you."

"Calm down Ethan. Noah, I agree with Ethan that you need to stay away from Theresa. As hard as this is for me I have no choice. I'm going to have to take you in."

"But dad, you can't."

"I can and I will. Let's go son. Ethan you can come with me if you want to and I'll drop you off at the hospital on the way to the police station. You'll get there a lot quicker that way."

"Alright," Ethan says. "That sounds good to me."

"Let's go then."

Sam grabs Noah's arm and leads him to the car. They all get into the car and Sam drives to the hospital.

The hospital 

Luis runs up to the doctor. "Doctor, is she going to be okay?"

"At this moment it is hard to say how she is going to be. She is awake right now, but she is suffering a bit of head trauma. Now if you will…"

The doctor is interrupted when a nurse runs up to him telling him there is a code blue on one of his patients. Without saying another word to Luis, the doctor runs following the nurse to the patient. Luis watches in the direction of where the doctor is going and notices that he is entering Theresa's room.

"Oh no."

Ethan arrives at the hospital and runs into the waiting room where he sees Luis with a very upset look on his face.

"Luis, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Luis turns to Ethan and says, "I'm not sure. The doctor just came over here and told me that Theresa was fine and just suffering some head trauma."

Before Luis could say anything else, Ethan interrupts him. "Then it's not that bad, right? She's going to be okay," Ethan says happily. "You don't look too happy. What's wrong with you?"

"Ethan…" Luis pauses. "Ethan, she just had a code blue."

At that moment all of the color drained out of Ethan's face.

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy with school. I promise I will try to update more though. Thank you to all of you who R&R and please continue to do so. It really helps me figure out just what to write next. _


End file.
